


Thicker Than Water

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seen you through the end of our world, and we're still together, yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

Heedless of Spike's blood staining her hands and soaking her tank-top, Dawn embraced him with a frantic cry. "Don't fret, Nibblet- 'mfine," he choked out. "Thought they could disrespect her grave. Thought wrong."

Her tears mingled with the blood in his brittle curls as she cradled him. He lifted a trembling hand and caressed her hair in return. "How could I dry up and turn to dust with you here to water me, Platelet? I'll never leave you. Seen you through the end of our world, and we're still together, yes?"

And they clung to one another in his tomb.


End file.
